Gajeel and Levy One Shots
by Purplephilosophervoid
Summary: An area to keep the little things I write about Gajeel and Levy. Fluff, Smut, and whatever crosses my mind.
1. Cozy

Cozy

 _The train broke down. Gajeel couldn't be moved because of motion sickness. By the time he had gotten up the rain had started. No, not just rain,_ _ **freezing**_ _rain. The first hotel they ran to was full; so was the second. Gajeel decided to take their bags and hopefully find someplace to stay, and then come back for me. The innkeeper decided he didn't want me dripping water on the carpet if I wasn't paying him and kicked me out of the building; back into the freezing rain. And WHY aren't there even awnings in this stupid town!_ Levy repeated the list of irritations that left her running through the wet streets trying to find Gajeel, or some where dry. The irritation and anger gave her a little extra warmth.

Unfortunately the small city seemed to have closed for the evening. The lamppost had seen better days and barely lit the roads and darkened shop windows. Uneven bricks made running even harder then the puddles that got splashed up onto Levy's calves. Slowing down wasn't an option. Movement produced body heat, and Levy hated being cold.

That would be her downfall as her left foot hit a section of black ice. A shriek left Levy's lips as she fell. The loud crack and pain that followed had her thinking she had broken her tailbone; until the ice gave way. Levy now sat in several inches of freezing water.

She didn't move. She couldn't find it in herself to get up as tears of frustration started dripping down her cheeks. All she had wanted was to spend time with Gajeel. Take a simple job and get closer to the man who she had developed feelings for. Flirt a little. Maybe find a moment to admit how she felt. Now she was soaked, freezing, and might never feel her butt again!

"There ya are!" A gruff voice had Levy squinting up into the rain to see Gajeel towering over her.

Before she could think to compose herself Levy spoke with a broken voice, "I fell." She had never felt more ridiculous.

"I see that," Gajeel muttered as he bent down and scooped up the soaked woman. Levy curled into him as he began jogging down the road. "If it makes ya feel any better I gave that innkeeper a good shiner for for bootin' ya and bein a piece of trash."

Levy only gripped his shirt tighter in response. _That jerk deserved it, but who cares? Gajeel has now seen me looking like a drowned rat sitting in a puddle crying. Maybe he couldn't tell I was crying with the rain? But I was still looking like a drowned rat in a puddle! Any chance I had is probably gone now. He'll forever see me as a sad drowned rat. How is he so warm? It's not fair that he can be this warm._ So absorbed in her spiralling thoughts Levy didn't notice when they entered a building. She didn't notice that Gajeel carried her up a flight of stairs, or into a room.

"Oi, shrimp?" Gajeel's ruff voice and the movement of him placing her down brought Levy back. "Feelin alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Levy stepped away from the strong arms that had stayed loosely around her waist. Pushing her dripping bangs off her forehead Levy looked around the room.

It was tiny. She only had to take a couple steps to hit the full sized bed that was crammed into the corner. It was covered with a thin blanket that had a few holes, and a pair of sadly deflated pillows. Her eyes traveled over the dingy walls to the opening that lead to a small bathroom before they snapped back to the bed. The single bed. The bed that took up most of the room. The bed they would have to share. The bed that was too small to not end up spooning. A shiver ran up her spine; which turned into her whole body shaking as it reminded Levy how cold she was.

"Here," Gajeel said as Levy's pack appeared in her line of site. "Go get a warm shower and change." Wanting to run from the impending situation and be in dry clothes, Levy did as she was told.

Goosebumps pebbled Levy's skin as she stepped out of the bathroom her camisole and shorts not helping in the drafty room. Gajeel was crouched over a floor grate, a giggle almost escaped her at seeing his damp hair pulled up into a bun. The muffled sound was enough to have Gajeel focus his attention on her.

"I thought that shower would be longer." He said while standing.

Levy shuffled her feet and looked away, finding his skin tight muscle shirt and pajama pants distracting, before replying. "The warm water didn't last long… sorry."

"Figures. The last room in town is also the shittiest. Hell the heat barely even works. Yer probably still cold..." His voice tapered off as his eyes wandered down before quickly looking away with the tips of his ears turning a faint red.

Not realizing what had caused his sudden change in deminar Levy stepped forward. Looking toward the bed she noticed Gajeel had placed their sleeping bags on it. Taking a breath she decided they should discuss what to her was the "elephant" in the room. "So are we going to be sleeping in our sleeping bags?"

"Actually I was going to zip'em together," Gajeel continued to look away and now rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya know body heat and all that."

"Oh, I see." Levy looked at the floor feeling her face heat up. Shaking her head she decided to think logically even though her mind cept stuttering over the idea of snuggling in a sleeping bag with the large dragon slayer. "That actually makes sense. We need to get up early to catch the train so we should probably get a good night sleep."

An awkward silence stretched between them as both refused to make the first move. Gajeel shook off the anxiety that had him rooted to the spot; determined to act completely normal. Even with his heart thundering, and the image of her thin top doing nothing to hide how the temperature affected her plaguing his mind. Focusing solely on the task at hand he zipped the sleeping bags partially closed and crawled inside.

"Well, do ya need to sleep or not?" He snapped the question harshly knowing if he didn't something else might slip out.

Levy jerked and quickly climbed in next to him. She attempted to keep a small space between them, even though everything in her was screaming to touch him. With a grunt Gajeel wrapped his arm around her effectively destroying that space while he turned off the light and finished zipping them in.

Levy's mind seemed to sizzle out as she was enveloped in darkness and heat. Whether it came from her embarrassment or his body she couldn't tell; she was only glad he couldn't see her probably red face. As Gajeel adjusted his arms around her Levy knew she had to say something to distract herself. If she didn't the contact of his muscled chest against hers would soon cause her head to explode. The only thing she ended up thinking of was an apology. "I'm sorry, this probably isn't what you wanted to do this week."

"I've been through worse." Gajeel spoke softly, and Levy shivered as his hand pressed against her lower back. "An' I couldn't ask for better company. Besides it's nice an cozy now, yeah?"

Using his arm as a pillow and having him holding her Levy could think of a million words better than cozy. Safe. Warm. Perfect. Were the first few that came to mind. His arms flexed around her and she couldn't help snuggling into his broad chest. "Yeah, cozy."

Pressing her nose against the soft cotton of Gajeel's shirt Levy smiled. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad night, and maybe… maybe I still have a chance with him._ As she drifted to sleep she didn't feel the light kiss that brushed against the crown of her head. If she had Levy might've realized there was more than a chance.


	2. Wild

Wild

Levy McGarden was described by her friends as a genius, loyal, loving, forgiving, and level headed. Never one to jump to conclusions. Able to stay calm and talk sense into others. But Levy has another side; one that rarely sees the light of is the only person to know this side. He knows it so well he can practically smell it as she walks through his door.

"Bad day?" He asks while already knowing the answer. She doesn't answer. Instead she gently places down her bag, always careful of her books, and gives him a look before heading to his room.

He sees that side in her look, those hazel eyes consumed by a fiery passion that left Gajeel's knees weak. Following her he hears fabric hitting the floor. He'll have to wait till later to find out what happened. Who did what and when and how. But for now he knows what Levy needs. To have control, to have power. Everything Gajeel knows she has and more, but days like this Levy needs a reminder.

He feels it as an already naked Levy grabs his shirt and pulls him roughly down to meet her mouth. He feels it in her teeth nipping and pulling at his lips. In the way she turns him and the Solid Script Push that knocks him back onto the bed. The ropes that appear out of nowhere and tie his wrists to the corners of the headboard.

It disappears for a moment as she stands at the end of the bed. The fire dies in her eyes with question replacing it. _Is this okay?_ That sweet side never really goes away, and it makes him love her even more. Gajeel smirks giving a slight nod. In a blink the fire, her secret wild side is back.

He loves it. The way she bites and licks. The teasing that brings him close only for her to back off. He loves her. The flush of her cheeks. The way her head drops back as she bites her lip. He growls her name pushing even feeling he has for her through his teeth as she finally gives him what he wants.

His sweet little Levy that kisses him softly and whispers beautiful words that make his heart flutter releases the ropes and snuggles into his chest. He loves her. He loves every side of her. As Gajeel kisses her he thinks about the ring in his sock drawer. It would be ready soon and then… then Levy with all her little quirks, all her sides would be his. Forever.


	3. Jealous

_Why was_ _ **he**_ _here?_ Was the first thing that Gajeel thought as a barista from Levy's favorite book shop/cafe walked through the guild doors.

It was a stupid question and Gajeel knew it. Who else went to that bookshop everyday. Who else ordered coffee and snuggled into the too large chairs; looking so cute Gajeel thought he had stopped breathing when he saw it. And who else would that man be walking up to but Levy McGarden.

The iron he had been eating felt heavy and rolled in his stomach. A heat filled his brain as Levy was pulled from her book to look up, with those big gorgeous eyes, and greet the man. Mavis, how he wanted those eyes to focus only on him.

The man gestured to the seat across from her and she agreed while standing to stretch across the table to move her books. As she moved Gajeel saw the way the man titled his head taking in every curve she had. He saw red and he would have shot across the room if the sound of the wooden table crunching under his hand caught his attention.

 _What am I doing?_ He wondered as he shook his head. _She ain't mine. Sure we've been spending time together going on jobs, but… we're just friends._ That last thought caused a pain to shoot through his chest. His fingers uncurled from the wood as he watched them, and couldn't help but think about how people would see them as fitting together. Unlike Levy and himself.

The man was shorter than him and had a slim build. His dirty blond hair had an undercut and was pushed back. Kind, educated, somewhat soft looking compared to most men at the guild. When Gajeel had seen him at the bookshop he had noticed that the man was good looking. He had also noticed that the man paid special attention to Levy, and she seemed to enjoy talking to him; about books. It was always about books, the thing Levy loved most in the world besides the guild, and books were a conversation Gajeel couldn't focus on unless it was just Levy telling him about what she had been reading.

His stomach rolled again. _They would look good together… right together. She deserved someone like that._ Evan as he thought that another part of him surged forward. _But would he be able to watch her back like you can?_ Gajeel glared over at the man and knew he couldn't. But his shoulders sagged as he knew that didn't matter cause he would be there. Gajeel would have Levy's back no matter what. Cause he didn't want anyone but her. Even though she didn't seem to feel the same he would still be there; as a friend.

Gajeel stood to his feet before downing the rest of his beer and slamming the mug onto the table. Mira could yell at him later for the damage. He quickly walked out the door on a mission to find Natsu, needing a good fight.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Gajeel from his half asleep state. Gazing at the clock he registered that it was close to ten at night. Too late for visitors, not that he usually had any. Another knock pounded on the door and Gajeel wondered why Lily hadn't answered it. Then he remembered earlier that afternoon.

Seeing that man talk to Levy at the guild, going to look for Natsu. Finding him at Lucy's apartment and discover them kissing. Getting kicked out of the window sucked, but realizing that idiot got a girl was a worse hit to his pride. Coming home and drinking. Lily getting irritated and leaving for the night.

The alcohol was already almost out of his system, but he didn't want to move. He didn't want to think. Maybe if he ignored them whoever was knocking would leave.

Who ever it was seemed against that idea and started pounding against the wood harder. With a groan Gajeel pushed himself from the couch and wobbled to his feet. _Maybe the booze isn't completely out of my system yet._ He walked slowly to the front door kicking a few bottles out of his way. Just as he retched the door handle there was another knock.

Jerking the door open he bellowed, "What!?" and immediately regretted it as he saw Levy jump back and reflexive put her hands up. Speaking softer he apologized as Levy dropped her arms.

"It's alright," she stepped forward and Gajeel could see pink dusting her cheeks, "I'm at your door pretty late."

"Yeah, did ya need something?"

"Um no I just wanted to talk." Instead of saying anything else Levy's cheeks became a darker red and she became very focused on Gajeel's bare feet.

Gajeel felt that heavy rolling once more fill his stomach. _What did she need to talk about? Was she now with that guy and thought it was best if she didn't go on jobs with him anymore?_ His fist clenched so hard his nails started to cut into his hand. _What should he say? I know it's too late but I'm completely in love with you? Please break up with that guy and be with me?_ No. She had already made up her mind. But before he could decide what to say Levy took a deep breath.

"Greg asked me out today." She was still looking at his feet.

"Greg?" So that was the bastards name.

"Yeah, from the book store, you know the one with the cafe. I just…"

"That's great." He didn't want to hear anything else. He couldn't hear anything else. His vision was going red and he either needed to break something or find more beer, probably something stronger. But as he turned in to the house a small hand caught his arm. Looking back he saw tears in Levy's eyes.

"I just wanted you to know that I turned him down." She sniffled before trying to turn away, but this time it was Gajeel who stopped her by grabbing her arm. He easily spun her to face him and pulled her close.

"Why?" He asked while leaning down to her.

"Because… because…" It was the first time Gajeel had ever seen the small woman lost for words, and he was not prepared when she suddenly kissed him.


	4. Mama Levy

**My very late mothers day one shot.**

 **Enjoy- P.P.V**

"Shit!"

Levy opened her eyes as she heard her husband curse, and immediately wanted to do so herself. It was still dark and much too early to be awake on a Sunday.

"What is it, Gajeee?" A large yawn cut of the end of his name, and she heard a soft laugh at her expense. Just when she was about to get up to investigate Gajeel leaned over to push her back in to bed with a swift kiss.

"Go back to sleep I'll handle this." He said before leaving their room in a hurry.

"Handle what?" Levy muttered to herself, but she was much too tired to dwell on it. Instead her mind drifted to the night before. On her and Gajeel making love like when they had first gotten together. Wild, hard, aggressive.

Levy let out a loud groan as she rolled over. _It may have been great but I can't handle it like I used to._ With that wistful thought Levy drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Shhhhhhh! You're gonna wake her up."

"You are!"

Levy woke up to a more brightly lit room and the hushed argument between the twins. Still groggy she pushed herself up as the door opened.

"See! You woke her up!" Shutora's high pitched voice echoed around the room. With what the three year old lacked in height she made up for in volume. But Levy couldn't complain even as she winced from the noise. Being able to hear her daughter anywhere in the house was a wonderful thing; especially when it was the girls joyous shrieks and giggles.

Levy rubbed her eyes to look over at her two beautiful children who where peeking around the edge of her door. Once the twins made eye contact with their mother they ran across the room and Shutora scrambled up onto the bed. Her brother, Yaji, moved a bit more carefully as he was carrying a vase with fresh picked flowers that Levy recognised from the yard.

Once Yajeh joined them the twins snuggled into their mother with a chorus of, "Happy mothers day!"

"Thank you!" Levy said as she squeezed the twins and peppered kisses onto their smiling faces. She had forgotten what day it was, and every year it brought tears to her eyes. It really shouldn't. She didn't need a reminder of motherhood. Of the life she wouldn't trade for anything. But having her sweet troublesome babies showering her with affection always brought a little bit of water works.

"Alright guys hot food coming in." Gajeel's deep voice cut through Levy's sentimental brain fog. Looking up she smiled as she saw her husband carrying a tray of food while wearing a bright pink kitty apron, Shutora picked it out because it was _pretty,_ and it had immediately become Gajeel's go to kitchen wear.

"We made you breakfast!" Shutora said as she scooted back to leave room for the tray overflowing with pancakes and all the fixings to go with them.

"We **tried** to make you breakfast," Yajeh cut in. "Dad came in and helped."

Levy made quick eye contact with her husband portraying her gratitude. His smile told her that he had saved the kitchen. Which also explained why he had gotten up early and quickly. "I love you."

"Love ya" Gajeel gave her a quick kiss to the chorus of groans from their children. As soon as he moved to join them on the bed the twins moved in to help their mother with the large meal.

Levy couldn't think of anything more perfect than her little family sharing breakfast while snuggling on the bed. Absentmindedly she brushed her stomach glad that the bed was big enough for one more to join them by next mothers day.


End file.
